Em Algum Lugar do Passado
by BastetAzazis
Summary: Hermione ainda não acredita que quebrou as regras da escola, mas agora esse é o menor dos seus problemas. Uma semana presa no passado e sua vida mudou para sempre... – Esta fic é um presente para as minhas maravilhosas betas e companheiras de chat Ferporc


**Em Algum Lugar do Passado**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

**Sumário: **_Hermione ainda não acredita que quebrou as regras da escola, mas agora esse é o menor dos seus problemas. Uma semana presa no passado e sua vida mudou para sempre... – Esta fic é um presente para as minhas maravilhosas betas e companheiras de chat Ferporcel e Surviana, que adoram brincar com um vira-tempo – mas espero que agrade a todos os fãs de SS/HG!_

**DISCLAIMER:** Qualquer coisa relacionada ao universo de Harry Potter foi invenção da J.K.R. Abaixo são apenas algumas especulações do que poderia ter acontecido!

Prólogo

Ninguém estranhou o comportamento introvertido de Hermione Granger enquanto eles eram levados para Hogsmeade para embarcarem de volta para casa. A recente morte do Diretor deixou todos os seus amigos desconsolados, e ninguém parecia ter vontade de falar coisa alguma, assim, ela era apenas mais uma aluna silenciosa e pensativa nas carruagens levadas pelos Testrálios.

O que ninguém imaginava, era que os pensamentos da monitora da Grifinória não estavam focados na morte do Diretor, ou na traição do Prof. Snape, mas sim, na peça que ela roubara do escritório do falecido Dumbledore, enquanto a Profa. McGonagall estava distraída. Ela ainda tentava entender que força a fizera quebrar todas as regras da escola para reaver um objeto que ela tão avidamente devolvera à sua Diretora de Casa anos atrás. Era impossível dizer. A única coisa que sabia era que, quando descobrira o Vira-Tempo no escritório do antigo diretor, foi impossível resistir à vontade de agarrá-lo. Ela sabia que precisava usá-lo, voltar no tempo e avisar ao Diretor que o Prof. Snape o estava traindo, não importavam as regras do Ministério quanto a isso. Mas então, ouviu a voz da Profa. McGonagall chamando-a e teve tempo apenas para escondê-lo sob suas vestes. Agora, ela não sabia o que fazer. Seu lado racional dizia que havia se metido numa enorme encrenca, e usar o Vira-Tempo apenas faria com que as coisas piorassem ainda mais para ela. Em contra partida, seu lado grifinório dizia-lhe que ela era a única pessoa que podia tentar mudar o rumo que as coisas tomaram. A vergonha por ter sido enganada pelo Prof. Snape, que a fizera esperar nas masmorras junto com Gina, enquanto poderiam tê-lo impedido de subir até a Torre de Astronomia, reforçava ainda mais seu senso de dever para com o Diretor.

Mas se ela realmente decidisse voltar no tempo, de quanto tempo exatamente ela precisaria? Quantas voltas seriam necessárias para alertar Dumbledore da traição de Snape? Não podia correr o risco de encontrar a Hermione do passado, então precisaria calcular quantas voltas seriam necessárias para encontrar Dumbledore e Harry em Hogsmeade, exatamente onde ela estava agora. _Agora?_ – pensou assustada.

– Você não vem, Mione? – A voz de Gina interrompeu suas deliberações.

Os alunos que permaneceram em Hogwarts para o enterro do Diretor desciam das carruagens e esperavam pelo Expresso de Hogwarts, que estranhamente estava atrasado, na estação de trem de Hogsmeade.

_Estranho_ – Hermione pensou –_, o Expresso sempre esteve nos esperando para nos levar a Londres, nunca se atrasou. Eu teria tempo de me esconder e... Não, Hermione! Isso é contra pelo menos uma centena de regras!_ Mas então, aquela sensação indescritível se apoderou dela novamente. Era incontrolável, ela tinha que fazê-lo.

– Gina – disse para a amiga sentada a seu lado na estação –, eu preciso ir ao banheiro. Você vem comigo?

Harry e Rony olharam desconfiados para as duas meninas que seguiam em direção ao banheiro público, mas não falaram nada. A morte do Diretor Dumbledore e a traição do Prof. Snape também fora demais para eles.

– Gina – Hermione disse assim que se assegurou que estavam sozinhas e não seriam ouvidas –, eu tenho que te mostrar uma coisa. – E, tirando o Vira-Tempo das suas vestes, o estendeu para a amiga.

– O Vira-Tempo? – ela exclamou. – Mas como?

– Eu o achei na sala de Dumble..., da Diretora.

– A McGonagall sabe que você o pegou?

– Claro que não! – ela respondeu. – Ela jamais permitiria que eu fizesse o que estou pensando. Eu não sei se eu permitiria que outra pessoa fizesse isso.

– E o que você vai fazer?

– O que você acha? Voltar no tempo, avisar Dumbledore dos Comensais e... – ela parou ao lembrar mais uma vez que foram traídos, então acrescentou lentamente: –, do Prof. Snape.

– Você ainda não se perdoou por ter confiado nele, não é? – a ruiva perguntou com um olhar compreensivo.

– Eu não acredito como fomos tão inocentes! Harry tentou nos avisar o tempo todo, mas eu achei que ele estava exagerando porque o Snape sempre pegava no pé dele.

– Todos nós estamos nos sentindo assim, Mione. Não foi culpa sua.

– Eu sei – ela respondeu olhando para o Vira-Tempo –, mas agora eu tenho um jeito de consertar isso.

– Você vai quebrar uma regra? – Gina perguntou incrédula.

Hermione não sabia o que responder. Ela quebraria uma regra? Não seria a primeira vez, mesmo usando o Vira-Tempo, e seria por uma boa causa. Como a Ordem sobreviveria sem Dumbledore? Ela tinha que fazer isso, mas...

– Gina! Hermione! – Ouviram a voz de Rony, que batia na porta. – O Expresso já chegou e logo vai sair, o que vocês estão fazendo aí dentro?

Hermione olhou assustada para Gina, que virou-se para a porta e respondeu:

– Fica quieto, Rony! Nós já estamos saindo. O trem jamais vai deixar duas alunas aqui! – Depois, virando-se para Hermione, acrescentou: – O que você está esperando? Vai logo! Eu fico aqui até você voltar.

– Mas nós temos que pegar o trem! – Hermione tentou argumentar.

Mas Gina não se convenceu. Gritou mais uma vez para o irmão parar de esmurrar a porta e se aproximou de Hermione, segurando-a pela mão.

– Mione, você mesma disse que pode consertar isso. Você só tem que voltar daqui a um segundo. Nem Harry ou Rony vão notar o que você fez.

– Mas e se... – ela tentou argumentar.

– Tudo vai se resolver, Mione. Só depende de você – Gina insistiu.

Hermione ainda estava em dúvida se essa era a coisa certa a fazer quando começou a girar o Vira-Tempo. Olhou uma vez mais para a amiga, que a observava em expectativa, quando a porta abriu subitamente, e Rony e Harry avançaram pelo banheiro. Com o susto, ela sentiu que o pendão girou mais vezes que deveria, mas era tarde demais: logo em seguida a imagem de seus amigos ficou cada vez mais borrada, até que desapareceu completamente.

– Gina? O que está acontecendo aqui? Cadê a Hermione – Rony perguntou assim que se recuperou do susto de ver a amiga se desmaterializando na sua frente.

– Ela está num dos banheiros, Rony – Gina respondeu indignada. – Isso é um banheiro feminino se você não notou.

– Nós vamos perder o trem – Harry tentou explicar. – O Expresso de Hogwarts já está partindo para Londres.

– Eu estou aqui – a voz de Hermione surgiu de trás deles. – Será que ninguém pode usar o banheiro em paz?

Os três se viraram para encontrar Hermione saindo de uma das portas do banheiro. Harry e Rony olharam espantados, pois tinham certeza que a viram desaparecer na frente deles. Gina respirou aliviada e, com um olhar curioso, acenava para que Hermione lhe contasse o que havia acontecido. Mas Hermione não disse nada, apenas seguiu para fora, caminhando em direção ao trem que os esperava.

Durante a viagem, Hermione agradeceu pelos deveres de monitora, que a mantiveram longe dos olhares curiosos de Gina sobre ela. Não teria coragem de dizer à amiga que o Diretor simplesmente aceitara a notícia de sua morte e se recusara a ouvir qualquer detalhe sobre como aquilo ocorreria. Além disso, não queria ter que explicar que ela não voltara apenas alguns dias no tempo, mas anos. Dezesseis anos, na verdade. Também não passara apenas algumas horas no passado, mas uma semana inteira. _Apenas uma semana_ – ela pensou tristemente._ Como a vida de duas pessoas pode mudar tanto em apenas uma semana?_

Finalmente, sentiu que o trem diminuía sua velocidade e logo pararia. Estavam em Londres. As horas passadas no Expresso de Hogwarts lhe pareceram insuportáveis, não via a hora de se separar dos amigos e terminar o que começara há dezesseis anos. Pensou melancólica que, embora dezesseis anos haviam se passado, para ela foram apenas as horas que levara para viajar de Hogsmeade até Londres.

Quando desembarcaram, Hermione despediu-se de Harry, Rony e Gina. Pela primeira vez, percebeu que Rony já não era nada mais que um bom amigo para ela, depois de tudo que passara por causa dele naquele ano. Teria que lidar com isso depois, agora tinha uma nova prioridade em sua vida.

Ao chegar na parte trouxa da estação King's Cross, abraçou seus pais, feliz ao reencontrá-los depois de tanto tempo. Entretanto, ela não seguiu com eles em direção ao carro que os levaria para casa. Tentou explicar-lhes, o mais breve possível, que precisava ver uma pessoa, um bruxo, com o qual tinha questões a resolver. Não pretendia demorar muito e estaria na casa dos pais em breve, já que agora tinha permissão para aparatar. Seus pais pareceram um pouco desapontados, mas o tom de urgência na voz da filha os fez entender prontamente, e Hermione escondeu-se mais uma vez no banheiro, agora para aparatar até a margem de um riozinho sujo e mal-cheiroso, como fizera dezesseis anos atrás.

1

Severo Snape estava há três dias deitado no mesmo sofá, em sua sala de estar, acompanhado apenas por uma garrafa de uísque de fogo barato. Felizmente Rabicho se queixara tanto do tratamento que lhe era dispensado, que o Lorde das Trevas o mandara para alguma missão inútil. A solidão era melhor que a companhia daquele rato traidor e covarde. _Traidor e covarde_ – pensou novamente. _Exatamente o que o Sr. Potter e seus amigos devem estar pensando de mim agora._ Riu da sua própria desgraça. Os ferimentos causados pelo hipogrifo quando escapara de Hogwarts ainda ardiam em seu corpo e, pensando em servir-se de mais uma dose de uísque, notou os raios coloridos que desarmavam as proteções da sua casa. Apenas duas pessoas conheciam o feitiço para desarmá-las. Uma fora morta por suas próprias mãos, e a outra... A outra ele esperava por dezesseis anos. _Finalmente_ – pensou num misto de alívio e expectativa.

A porta abriu lentamente e ele ouviu a voz dela, pela primeira vez em dezesseis anos, chamando-o pelo primeiro nome.

– Severo?

Ele iluminou a sala com um aceno da sua varinha, endireitou-se no sofá e proclamou, tentando disfarçar sua apreensão com um tom de deboche:

– Srta. Granger? Ou será que agora devo chamá-la de Srta. Weasley novamente?

Hermione corou. O homem a sua frente não era mais o odiado mestre de Poções. Mas também não era mais o jovem Severo Snape que conhecera há uma semana. Ela ficou paralisada na porta, sem saber o que fazer, sem entender o que acontecia com o seu coração. Snape deve ter notado, pois nas próximas palavras, usou um tom mais apaziguador.

– Foi uma excelente idéia usar o nome da Srta. Weasley. Eles reconheceriam o nome Granger como um nome trouxa, e você estaria morta no instante seguinte. Entretanto, não é comum encontrar um Weasley que não tenha cabelos ruivos.

A voz tranqüila e profunda de Snape pareceu tranqüilizá-la um pouco. Hermione levantou os olhos para encará-lo e respondeu:

– Eu fiquei tão assustada quando percebi que tinha voltado tanto tempo no passado que não sabia o que fazer. Quando vocês vieram falar comigo, só consegui lembrar da Gina, que tinha deixado no futuro. – Depois de uma pausa, acrescentou: – Ou presente, eu acho. É tão difícil lidar com isso agora. Eu acabei de deixá-lo aqui, mas já faz dezesseis anos...

– Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de se aventurar com um objeto tão peculiar, Srta. Granger.

Ela recuou com a resposta seca. Este, definitivamente, era o Prof. Snape.

– Desculpe – ela se viu respondendo –, eu só queria tentar impedir que Dumbledore... – mas não conseguiu terminar a frase.

A menção de Dumbledore fez com que a expressão forte e inatingível de Snape cedesse de repente, e ele baixou a cabeça sem coragem para encará-la.

– Você sabia... desde que me viu... quem eu era? Que seria eu quem...

– Sim – ela respondeu antes que ele terminasse a pergunta.

– Então, por quê? – Ele levantou os olhos para ela, indefeso, inconformado. Agora sim, este era o jovem Severo Snape que ela acabara de deixar no passado.

Hermione cruzou o espaço que os separava e sentou-se ao lado dele. Não sabia como agir. O homem sentado ao seu lado fora seu primeiro amante, o primeiro a quem ela realmente amara e o primeiro que a fizera sentir-se desejada. E isso fora há apenas uma semana! Mas ele envelhecera dezesseis anos. Ela sumira da vida dele por dezesseis anos e agora aparecia novamente, apenas algumas horas mais velha.

– Porque você não era o Prof. Snape, eu acho. Eu estava assustada com o que tinha acabado de fazer, e encontrei um garoto tão assustado quanto eu. – Ele fez menção de protestar, mas ela continuou firme: – Sim, você estava tão assustado quanto eu naquela noite. Eu podia sentir que você era diferente dos outros Comensais da Morte que se aproximaram de mim. Você salvou minha vida naquele dia. Os outros não seriam tão cavalheiros.

– Não foi a minha intenção – ele respondeu amargamente. – Eu pedi para que eles a deixassem para mim porque você realmente chamou a minha atenção.

– Mas você não me tratou da mesma forma que eles fariam se... Você não me violentou.

Snape olhou assustado para ela, incrédulo.

– Você achou que eu faria isso?

Vendo que estava enganada, Hermione corou novamente e respondeu olhando para o chão:

– Quando eu vi a Marca Negra no seu braço, sim.

Snape bufou.

– Eu só queria saber quem era você. Você não era de Hogwarts, ou eu já teria notado-a antes. Eu era apenas um garoto admirado com uma bela e misteriosa garota.

Hermione foi invadida por uma enxurrada de emoções que ela mal conseguia controlar. Ela estava ouvindo o Snape – _O Prof. Snape!!!_ – dizer que estivera admirado pela beleza dela. Ela lembrava-se muito bem daquele dia, para ela fora há apenas uma semana, e dos dias seguintes. Aquele homem ao seu lado, seu professor de Poções por tanto tempo, era o mesmo rapaz que ela encontrara em Hogsmeade e a quem ela se entregou tão irracionalmente. Ele a fizera esquecer do Rony no momento em que pusera os olhos nele, e então, ela o deixara beijá-la, e tocá-la, e... Não importava que seu nome fosse Snape, ela não conseguia resistir àqueles olhos tão profundos, que a encaravam intimidadoramente. Ninguém jamais a fizera sentir tão desejada. Agora, ela lamentava não ter fugido dele assim que ouvira o seu nome, mas também, não se arrependia. Foi só então que compreendeu uma coisa, que jamais passara em sua cabeça anteriormente: Severo Snape era seu professor de Poções desde que tinha onze anos.

– Você me viu todos esses anos em Hogwarts! – ela gritou horrorizada. – Você me viu entrar em Hogwarts, você me salvou quando eu estava petrificada, você foi atrás de mim no Salgueiro Lutador, você... – sua expressão foi ficando cada vez mais horrorizada conforme percebia o quanto Snape sabia da vida dela, e o quanto aquilo deve ter sido dolorido para ele. – Você me viu com o Victor! E com o Córmaco! – ela concluiu então, encarando-o desconsolada.

– E a vi chorando pelos cantos por causa do idiota do Weasley também – Snape acrescentou com seu típico sorriso malicioso. Como ela odiava quando ele falava com Harry daquele jeito. Mas agora, era apenas uma das características dele que a divertia.

– Eu não acredito que você consegue brincar com isso – ela replicou indignada. – Como você suportou tudo isso? Eu acho que não conseguiria.

Ele sorriu para ela e respondeu:

– Quando você foi embora, eu fui obrigado a me conformar com o fato de que jamais a veria novamente. Até que a Srta. Weasley ingressou em Hogwarts. Aquilo me fez entender de onde você viera, mas era óbvio que você não era a verdadeira Srta. Weasley. Eu procurei entre as amigas dela, mas jamais imaginei na ligação entre você e o Sr. Weasley, ou que vocês duas podiam ser igualmente amigas. Eu jamais imaginaria que a avalista do meu voto com Dumbledore era a insuportável sabe-tudo da Grifinória.

Hermione sorriu com o comentário. Aos poucos, seu cérebro começava a aceitar o fato de que o homem ao seu lado era o mesmo garoto que ela se despedira algumas horas atrás.

– Mas então, você não sabia quem eu era?

– Eu comecei a desconfiar quando a vi no Baile de Inverno; você era, de longe, a aluna mais bonita da festa. Uma versão um pouco mais jovem da garota que me fizera enxergar a vida com outros olhos.

Hermione ainda estava confusa. Jamais imaginaria tais palavras na voz grossa do seu mestre de Poções. Ainda era difícil aceitar que o homem que ela amava – sim, mesmo em tão pouco tempo, ela podia dizer que o amava – era o Prof. Snape. Fechou os olhos, tentando compreender tudo o que acontecera na última semana, tentando fazer seu cérebro aceitar que amava o _Professor_ Snape. Bem, ao menos ele não era mais seu professor. Sentia-se perdida com tantas novas emoções que tinha que lidar e só o que queria era encontrar o conforto naqueles braços novamente, mas a voz dele a fez despertar de seus sonhos:

– É claro que não espero que você se sinta presa a um velho rabugento, traidor e assassino. Em breve os aurores me acharão e me mandarão para Azkaban, ou o Lorde das Trevas descobrirá minha verdadeira lealdade e estarei morto.

– Você não é um velho rabugento! – ela protestou. – Pelo menos, não para mim – acrescentou em voz baixa.

Ele aproximou-se dela, passando os dedos pelos seus cachos castanhos.

– Não, Hermione – balbuciou, experimentando a sensação de chamá-la pelo nome correto pela primeira vez. – Eu não posso permitir que você estrague seu futuro ficando ao meu lado. Eu envelheci. Você ainda é a mesma doce garota que me fez ver o mundo de outra forma...

Ela fechou os olhos. Sentiu o rosto de Snape se aproximando ainda mais dele, pronto para beijá-la. Mas então, ouviu apenas um suspiro e logo depois, um murro na parede. Quando abriu os olhos, Snape estava de costas para ela, encarando a parede branca.

– Eu entenderei se você me repudiar. Há muito que deixei de ser um jovem e ambicioso rapaz para me tornar o seboso diretor da Sonserina – ele disse com sarcasmo, depois de um momento de silêncio.

– Repudiá-lo? – ela repetiu incrédula. – Como eu poderia repudiar o primeiro homem a quem me entreguei, o único a quem amei realmente? – Ela caminhou lentamente até ele, que permaneceu de costas para ela. Acariciou-lhe os cabelos pretos, agora tão descuidados, e o fez encará-la: – Eu é que devia ter medo de ser repudiada. Você viveu dezesseis anos mais que eu. Já teve muitas outras mulheres, teve tempo para me esquecer.

Ele viu as lágrimas dela teimando em cair dos olhos.

– Esquecê-la? – perguntou numa mistura de sarcasmo e tristeza. – Eu jamais a esqueci Hermione. Eu me tornei o recluso mestre de Poções em Hogwarts, lembra-se? Posso ter tido uma mulher ou duas, mas nenhuma chegou aos seus pés.

– Então, por quê? Por que me rejeitar desse jeito? – Agora as lágrimas caíam livremente e Hermione não fazia a menor questão de segurá-las.

Snape virou o rosto, não suportava vê-la chorar daquele jeito, ainda mais por causa dele.

– Porque não está certo – ele respondeu secamente, preso entre a parede e o corpo de Hermione que teimava em aproximar-se. – Você tem uma vida inteira pela frente. Eu sou um homem condenado.

Hermione baixou os olhos. Não se daria por vencida tão facilmente, mas ainda tinha coisas que precisava entender. Voltou-se para o sofá e sentou. Depois de secar as lágrimas que escorreram por todo seu rosto, perguntou tranqüilamente:

– O que aconteceu exatamente na Torre de Astronomia? Eu fui a avalista do seu voto, se você tivesse traído Dumbledore, estaria morto agora.

Snape suspirou antes de responder.

– Dumbledore não concordou que eu revelasse minha posição como espião para salvar-lhe a vida. De algum modo – acrescentou no seu peculiar sorriso falso –, ele já estava preparado para sua morte.

– Sim – Hermione respondeu baixando a cabeça. – Eu tentei voltar no tempo para alertá-lo, para impedir que ele confiasse em você. Mas deu tudo errado. Eu voltei demais no tempo e o conheci; e depois, Dumbledore simplesmente aceitou seu destino e me proibiu de contar-lhe maiores detalhes.

Snape caminhou até o sofá e sentou-se ao lado dela.

– Não há nada que possamos fazer, Hermione. Só nos resta também aceitarmos nosso destino e nos esquecermos daquela semana. – Pegou-a pelo queixo, fazendo-a virar-se para ele. – Eu não sou mais aquele rapaz que você conheceu.

Hermione olhou fixo nos olhos dele; aqueles olhos ainda eram os mesmos, ela sentia que eles ainda a desejavam, embora o seu dono se sentisse obrigado a rejeitá-la.

– Eu não sou mais a sabe-tudo que você tanto odiou nos últimos anos – ela argumentou. – Você me fez ver que há coisas muito mais importantes que notas e regras. Eu não me importo com o que irão pensar de nós, eu preciso de você. – Dizendo isso, as lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos e ela o abraçou, escondendo o rosto nos ombros dele.

Ele deixou-a chorar, presa em seus braços, sentido o toque dela depois de tantos anos. Como ele sentira falta dela. Como se martirizara todas as noites desde que descobrira que a sabe-tudo era a sua Gina. Vendo-a crescer na sua frente, tornar-se a mulher que já fora sua e que agora era apenas sua aluna, impedindo-o de aproximar-se mais. Ela estava ali agora, abraçada a ele, fazendo seu corpo reviver emoções há tanto tempo contidas. Não, não conseguiria negá-la mais uma vez. Mas também, não podia colocá-la em perigo.

Afastou-a pelos ombros para encará-la, precisava dizer-lhe isso. Dizer que ela não estaria segura ao lado dele; mas quando viu aqueles olhos chorosos suplicantes, não conseguiu mais resistir. Beijou-a intensamente. Esperara dezesseis anos por aquele beijo e então, sentiu que tinha vinte anos novamente. Seu corpo reagia como o de um jovem e não se contentava mais apenas com um beijo. Fizeram amor ali mesmo, desajeitados no sofá, alheios ao que acontecia no resto do mundo. Por uma hora o mundo era apenas aquela casa, aquele sofá, os dois corpos que se amavam irracionalmente. Não havia guerra, não havia um Lorde das Trevas, não havia uma sociedade que torceria o nariz para os dois juntos. Havia apenas um homem e uma mulher que se amavam e que não mediriam esforços para continuarem juntos.

Epílogo

Hermione olhou para o homem abraçado a seu lado no sofá. Ele a admirava com os mesmos olhos pretos, mas o rosto havia sido marcado pelo tempo. Entretanto, não era mais o rosto do mestre de Poções que ela admirava, era apenas o rosto de Severo Snape, envelhecido alguns anos. Lamentou não estar ao lado dele por todo esse tempo, será que ainda teriam mais dezesseis anos para viverem juntos?

– O que a deixou tão séria? – ele perguntou.

Hermione se levantou e começou a se vestir.

– Tenho que ir – respondeu numa voz triste. – Prometi aos meus pais que não demoraria.

Severo sentou-se no sofá, procurando suas vestes.

– Eu entendo – disse num tom frio.

Ela sentou-se na mesa de chá em frente ao sofá e o encarou.

– O que vamos fazer agora?

Ele levantou os olhos para ela e respondeu:

– Parece que ficou claro que não vou conseguir desistir de você.

Ela sorriu.

– E nem eu de você – completou.

Ele passou um braço pelas costas dela e a puxou para si, roubando-lhe um beijo. Beijaram-se demoradamente, até que Hermione se desvencilhou dos braços dele e disse:

– Eu vou procurar a Ordem. Sei que será difícil convencer todos, mas vou contar-lhes sobre seu voto com Dumbledore. Agora ficou claro que ele nunca revelou porque confiava tanto em você por minha causa. Para proteger a nossa história. Agora que tudo aconteceu, eu sei que eles vão entender.

Snape baixou a cabeça.

– Não vai adiantar. Se eu voltar para a Ordem, o Lorde vai descobrir que não estava trabalhando sob suas ordens e eu teria pouco tempo de vida.

– Eu entendo – ela respondeu. – Mas você não precisa voltar para a Ordem. Você só precisa ficar escondido e fingir que ainda é fiel a Voldemort. – Percebeu que Snape sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir o nome. – E eu entro em contato com você para saber dos planos dele.

Entendendo o plano de Hermione, Snape balançou a cabeça.

– Não. Eu não vou permitir que você corra esse risco.

– Eu não vou conseguir ficar tanto tempo longe de você – ela o interrompeu.

– Mas é perigoso, se o Lorde desconfiar de você...

– Eu não me importo. É a única forma de continuarmos juntos até essa guerra acabar.

Snape suspirou. Na semana em que convivera com Hermione, dezesseis anos atrás, aprendera que ela podia ser tão cabeça dura quanto ele. E ela tinha razão; era a única forma dos dois continuarem se vendo até o final da guerra. Ele também não sabia se agüentaria ficar longe dela novamente agora que ela voltara para sua vida.

– Está bem – ele concordou num suspiro –, mas só se você me der mais um beijo antes de sair – completou.

Hermione sorriu e o beijou mais uma vez. Sabia que estava assumindo uma missão tão perigosa quanto a de Snape, mas não se importava. Ele lhe dava forças, e sabia que era ela quem o encorajara a fazer tudo o que fez nestes últimos anos. No fundo do seu coração, sabia que faltava pouco para essa guerra acabar, que Voldemort jamais a ganharia e que, um dia, ela seria a futura Sra. Snape, esposa e companheira do respeitado mestre de Poções e herói de guerra, mesmo que Harry e Rony torcessem o nariz cada vez que a vissem com ele.

FIM

**N.A.:** O título dessa fic é uma homenagem ao filme homônimo (_Somewhere in the Past_) que me inspirou a escrever essa história. Entretanto, como ela é um presente para duas meninas que adoram finais fofos, eu não podia dar ao casal o mesmo final do casal do filme. Agradeçam à Ferporcel e à Suviana por isso!

Muitíssimo obrigada a minha beta de plantão, claurabelo. Mesmo atolada de coisas para fazer ela conseguiu arranjar um tempinho para deixar o texto muito melhor!


End file.
